Torment
by Kymest
Summary: Goku and Chichi's only daughter is kidnapped! How will she get out of it? WILL she get out of it? Will she have to depend on her family, yet again, to get her out? Trunks/OC


_**I do not own Dragon Ball (the original, Z, GT, Z Kai, or any other form of it…**_

Chapter 1

I gently picked off the ripe red apple from one of the many apple trees in our yard. I did this every year when they ripened. We'd be making apple pie, like we always do. My mother, Chichi, absolutely forbade my father to train me to become a Saiyan. Said he already messed up Gohan (and Goten), he wasn't going to have her only daughter.

Well, if you really haven't figured it out yet, I am the only daughter of Goku and Chichi. I was two years younger than my second brother, Goten. Well, like always, I was stuck doing work around the house. Studying, picking apples, studying, dusting and sweeping, studying, all that dreadfully boring stuff. Did I say studying? My mom wanted me to always be the best of the class. Of course, she also still focused on Goten and Gohan, just not as much as she focused on me. Sometimes I felt like I studied so much, my brain was going to melt right out of my head. I didn't know why Gohan and Goten always complained about having to train and having to defeat bad guys. It sounded like fun to me. I always wanted to be able to go and train with them. Become stronger. I'd _never _tell my mother that, though. She'd have a fit! I'm perfectly fine here, helping her out with the cooking and cleaning.

Today, my parents were watching their friend's children, Trunks and Bulla. Both them and Goten and Gohan were playing in the upstairs rooms. Goku was with them. I couldn't tell you what they were doing. Playing barbies, maybe? Just kidding.

If you really want to know, I've had a huge crush on Trunks since before I can remember. Shh… I never said that. So naturally, I stayed away from him. I always felt myself go red when he talked to me. Best to stay away.

Today was a nice, sunny day. And it was _hot. _I didn't understand why they weren't outside playing. Well, I was wearing a white spaghetti strap sun dress that stopped right above my knees. My hair reached down to my knees and hung loosely behind my back. I was also barefoot. The heat was making me feel sweaty, but it could have been much worse.

"Ganache, are you done picking all the apples?" yelled my mother from out the front door. "Almost!" I called back. Yes, my name was Ganache. Weird, huh? It's a type of frosting, and mmm, is it good! I once helped my mom make it and we all poured it over chocolate covered caramel. It's needless to say that everyone loved it. She's the best cook I've ever met. Though that doesn't really say much, considering I haven't met much people…

Well, I finished picking the last two apples that I needed and took them in to my impatient mom. She inspected them.

"You always seem to pick the best looking apples, but you take so damn long." she complained. I grinned at her, for I knew she was proud of my apple-picking skills. "Well, anyway, wash your hands and let's start cutting them up."

And that's exactly what we did. We skinned them and chopped them into pieces, placing them into the huge bowl, which sat in between the two of us. I was on my fourth apple when my hand slipped and sliced my left pointer finger. My apple dropped, along with my knife, as I looked at the bleeding wound.

"Oh my goodness!" screeched my mother. I was still looking at it, staring wide-eyed. She took me over to the sink, putting it under the cold water. I flinched when it made contact with the deep cut, but after a second it felt good. This is what happens when you space out while cutting apples. I as holding back tears- not wanting my mom to think I'm a baby. It wasn't a wound that showed my bone- thank god- but out of the 15 years of my life, I've only had a few injuries- and they were only minor, like this one. So I wasn't used to pain. And blood made me gag. The color was horrifying. The pain that came with it… well… hurt.

"Let's get a bandage on this." said my mother, taking my finger out of the cold water, causing it to sting. She guided me to the bathroom, still holding my hand in hers like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Now that I think about it, I knew I was not cut out to be a Saiyan. I would always be Mommy's little girl. Never understanding the joys of defeating an enemy or knowing you've gotten stronger. I will always be week, not being able to care for myself. Depending on others to fight my battles for me.

She wrapped a Band-Aid around the still-bleeding finger. The blood slowly soaked through the fabric part of it, but it didn't escape, thinks to the plastic.

"Does it hurt?" asked my mother. I shook my head. Honestly, it stung pretty badly, but she was always worrying about me and I didn't want her to anymore.

"Let's finish the pies!" I said in the excitement that I did not have. She smiled and followed me out of the bathroom. We took our seats and continued with slicing the apples. We finished, but we were really short of apples.

"Oops! Seems like I've miscalculated! It looks like we might need at least three more." said my mom. "Can you get them?"

"Yes!" I said happily. I went back outside to the apple tree. I couldn't wait to eat the pie! Apple was my favorite. I hummed happily to myself as I picked the most biggest apples that had no rotten parts. This tree had a lot of them, but most of them were up high. I was really good at climbing trees, and my smallness helped me on the little branches. So far, I haven't fallen out of it. I don't plan to any time soon, either.

I inspected an apple while sitting on a branch. Two rotten spots- couldn't use that! I found another promising one. I was about to reach for it when I felt something grip my ankle. I looked down and saw a man smirking up at me. He was pretty big and muscularly. I pulled my ankle back but he had too much of a grip on it. Who is he? He tugged my ankle and I toppled out of the tree with a yelp. He picked me up and clamped my mouth shut before I could let out a scream. I thrashed around in his arms, trying to get out of his grip. He ran away from my house. About 30 seconds later the house was out of sight. I was still thrashing around when he stopped.

"She won't stop struggling!" he said. There seemed to be another man there, also. He seemed to roll his eyes. The man slowly walked up to me. I stopped struggling and my eyes widened in fear. He stopped a few inches from my face.

"I suggest you work with us and do anything we say. If you don't, _bad _things will happen." he said in a sinister voice. He was obviously the leader between the two. I nodded my head. The man holding set me on my feet.

"Why… why did you kidnap me?" I asked them both.

"Hmph." said the leader. "Your father is Son Goku, am I correct?" I nodded my head. "Yes, I bet he'd do anything to get you back, right?"

"So what? You want money?" I asked.

"No. We want him to take his life. His life for yours. You see, he is making our boss look very week. And he's just so plain oblivious to everything. How could someone as stupid as him be stronger than the boss? So we came up with a fool proof plan. We'd take his only daughter hostage until he kills himself."

I was about to say something about the seven Dragon Balls, but decided against it. Who knows what they'd do to me if they found out. Who knows what they'd do if they found them.

"You guys are crazy!" I exclaimed instead.

"Say what you want." said the leader. "Nothing's going to get you out of this situation. Well, at least not until Goku comes."

I sent my best glare at him. Then I bolted off back towards my house, screaming "Help! Help! Mom! Dad! Some-" a hand covered my mouth, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"You should not have done that." the boss said from behind me. The last thing I felt was a sharp pinch at my neck before I fell down, unconscious.

**Well, there's chapter one! It's a lot shorter than I thought it would be… **

**Well, my friend, Morgan, wanted me to create a Dragon Ball fanfic, and here it is!**

**I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
